Twisted Fate
by Sammiekinz09
Summary: Sakura didnt kno what she was getting into the graps of Sasuke. will she be able to tell Naruto? How will she handle another lose of afriend? Will Sakura be the one to break the spell and save everyone! Sak:"please let me save you"Sas:"its part of me".
1. Prolog

***I don't own any Naruto rights all the rights go to Kishimoto Masashi. **

***NOTE: this is a Sasuke and Sakura Faniction don't like it don't read it :p **

***There will Lemon scene's ^/^ well I hope you like it!3**

In this Story Sakura is talking about her life as she narrates the story there is some parts that are dark and twisted which is where I got the name Twisted Fate.

**Twisted Fate**

We all have a story to tell about our life. Well here is mine, It was about ten years ago I was only a kid back then. I would cry a lot and was pushed and bullied. I was weak back then were I was scared to do anything. Till I was befriended by Ino she helped me bloom and be happy she was and still is my best friend. I know things we had done and all the fights we had were silly but we managed to work things out in the end.

Five years after I started to cry again…losing my team mate Sasuke. I loved him and he left in order to find Orochimaru after I tried to stop him the last thing I remember is him saying thank you to me, then he was gone and I woke up alone. Now let's go to where I am present. I'm seventeen now I've grown up from the small girl I once was. I'm a lot stronger thanks to my teacher Tsunade and Naruto for being there for me.

It hurts sometimes I can't help but look back to our old team photo that was once us. Those times were fun. Now we are all separated on different paths. We have a new team mate now his name is Sai. Him and Naruto are exactly best friends. Funny thing how things change, My birthday was two weeks ago. So he wished me a happy birthday. It made me happy I couldn't help but hug him.

Naruto still wont give up on the promise he made me so many years ago. But I know us together we can bring Sasuke back. And maybe try to get things to stay the way it use to be or at lest I can dream….So we better get started.


	2. Ch1 Shocking knews

_**Twisted Fate Chapter 1**_

It was just another routine mission. As Sakura was passing through the forest with Naruto and Sai but today something felt off as she was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Ahead of the rest. Naruto's face had a worried look on it following me from behind.

''Sakura are you alright?" he spoke as he caught up next to me

''Oh yeah, I'm fine Naruto'' she looked back at him as she thought to herself "I've got this horrible feeling In the pit of my stomach"

As the team was continuing their mission they soon realized Sai was no longer with them, as if he disappeared. As they kept going farther and farther down the forest that seemed like it would never end. Sakura came to shocking horrifying eye's widen to this unbelieving site. Everyone would gasp in pain and shock to see that Sai soon met he's end he was hanging from the thick tree branch hung swaying lifeless.

''S-S-Sai….."Sakura spoke as her words trembled see her team mate dead.

''Hey Sakura what are yo-'' naruto turned facing Sakura once again

"Sai! GET DOWN THIS ISNT FUNNY!" He shouted not believing what he is seeing in front of him.

Their Sensei looked down knowing the truth of the matter as the wind howled making the fallen leaves surround them all.

"Naruto…I don't think this is much of a game joke" Sakura sighed as she held her arm looking down at the ground. It was to painful to look up seeing the death of Sai.

"SAI!" Naruro would yell up into the sky as he fell to his knee's in sorrow and anger, he would soon stand up outranged.

"Why would someone do this! Sai hasn't done anything!" he would soon punch a near by tree in fustian leaving in a large dented mark.

''This is out of the ordinary" Sakura calm depleted

"The only one person could have been responsible for this is …." Yamato sensei spoke

"Orochimaru" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

He nodded yes to the answer they have given. But deep in the dark shadows lied a figure with red sharingan watching the team closely. "Hmmph" As the team got Sai down and wraped him up they were canceling their mission bringing Sai back to Konoha for a proper funeral for him. Naruto and their assigned sensei carrying his body as sakura was behind them covering for them.

''Sai… what did they do to you? Whoever did this better hope I don't find them" Sakura thought to her self. She soon had a strange feeling of someone following her.

"Why do I feel like I'm being followed" she would look behind her still continuing to follow Naruto and Yamato sensei.

"mhm forget it I have to go to the leaf" she would shrug it off as she kept going on word. Little did she know how right she was about being followed. In the dark shadows the figure smirked evilly "ha bad choice" his dark smooth voice spooked.

Soon after the long trip back to konoha village they finely got there. Tsunade had the village prepare for Sai's funeral and tombstone and grave in his honor. Many people would place a white flower on his behalf the sky was gray as if it was ready to pour down. Many villagers stood quite watching them lower Sai's body into the ground.

"It's raining" Kakashi Sensei said as he looked up into the sky.

"Even the heaven's weep at times like this…. "Neji said closing his eye's

"Sai…"Sakura sighed softly as a small tear ran down her cheek. As the tear fell upon a leaf petal splashed on the puddle of rain water. As she went into her deep thoughts remembering the first time she was with Sai alone.

~Flash Back one~

"You don't know anything…How can you be so quick to judge huh?" Sakura defensed agents Sai's last comment as she turned to him as he held an umbrella he made using his drawing jutsu.

"Because it doesn't take too much to pick up on somebodies behavior" he smiled warmly at her then gaze up at the raining sky.

"I'm not that easy to read as you think" She would look down at the cold wet ground as she parted her lips. "At least get to know me better….because, me and you could be great friends." Sai smiled more as he watched her, he would move his eyes back to her for a moment then back to the raining sky before them.

"I promise…but promise me something too…" His voice was clam and kinder then usual. With that last word he said Sakura reverted her eye's back to him. As he paused still staring at the rain. ''Promise not to give up on me.''

"I wont Sai I promise" She would smile warmly at him. As she looked down at the book he handed her with a picture of him as a child.

"Sai…you were such a cute kid." She giggled as she looked back up at him.

~Flash back two~

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Sai smiled his usual smile holding a small presnt in his hand for her. As he soon felt a tight hug around him

"Thank You! Sai" She smile brightly hugging him as he didn't forget her birthday it made her happy to know that she had dear friends to celebrate it with like Ino and naruto.

~Flash backs End~

Sakura couldn't help but let her tears flow more, in sorrow for now she lost another team member. She could feel Ino holding her closely and comforting as she was also heart broken she to lost someone very special to her. You could hear the cracking of Ino's voice.

''S…Sakura I'm sorry…I wish I was with you both before this happened….I…I never got to tell him I Love him one last time…" Ino would tighten her hold around Sakura as her tears fell. Sakura would hold her close to comfort her friend. She knew well enough that Ino and Sai had a thing together."I know Ino….I'm sorry too I'm sorry to…."

"Damn you Sai…..why…."Naruto would mutter under his lips looking back at the conversions he had with his team mate.

~Small flash back~

Looking blunting in Naruto's face Sai moved closer, to him. "heh heh Your pretty ugly" As Sai smiled after that. Thinking he was giving Naruto a complement. As Naruto was blanking surprised by his words. "Thanks?"

As the two sat down by the big oak tree, He would lean into naruto holding a cloth. "Naruto you have something on your face. Let me clean it up for you heh heh"

"Wh-What are you doing?...NO don't touch! Guys don't do that to guys!" Naruto said freaking out jumping back away from him. As soon he would move away he could a hard slap across his face from Sakura even Sai has reserved one. Both rubbing there cheeks Naruto would mutter. "He started it."

~End of Flashback~

Looking up at the vast gray sky, he sighed as a few small tears ran down his face. "Sai.." looking back at all the things he shared with Sai and Sakura as a team. Soon Everyone was leaving the grave only Naruto, Ino and Sakura stayed. The gray gloomy sky would soon break as the beautiful sun would shine threw, like Sai's Smile. As Sakura thought to herself "We would have been great friends… I've always considered you as a friend" as she smiled some.

"Naruto…Sakura…lets go get something to eat heh…I think Sai would want us to move forward and be happy" Ino held her arm holding up a smile

"hmm great idea Ino, come on Sakura! I'm feeling Ramen! RAMEN FOR SAI!"He jumped up grabing Ino's hand.

"Sakura aren't you coming?" Ino would look back at Sakura, as Naruto was pulling her towards town.

"mhm…I will catch up to you guys soon okay? I just need a few min. alone" she smiled at them as they waved to her leaving to the Ramen shop. Little did Sakura know she was still being watched from the shadows, As the dark Figure kept close. "hmmph…"

The mysterious dark figure chucked evilly as he thought. "Well…it cant be helped, He tasted good though…but not as good as she's going to be" He proceeded to follow Sakura as she left the grave yard.

"Sakura…" With a devilish grin.

_**((hey everyone its Sammiekinz09 sorry for the late reply to the Chapter working _ a lot and pluse still a lot of people shopping from black Friday sales… lol the price you pay when you work in a clothes store. Lol I hope this Chapter is to your liking. Only leave comments if you like it any haters lol well its fault for reading it ;P well I will be working on the next chapter talk to you soon))**_


	3. Ch2 Vistor

**Hey everyone I'm back and her is chapter 2 I hope you didn't have to wait long :]**

**I bet you are all wondering who the shadow person is you will know in this chapter and why Sai died there is a lot going in this chapter. O_O;**

**Chapter 2 A Visit**

It was the next morning as Naruto and Sakura were out in there old training grounds, waiting for Kakashi Sensei to come as usual he was late. Sakura would get impatient, passing around the training grounds. Naruto would walk over to the giant rock that all the ninja names on it that have passed on as he placed his hand on the name of his former team mate Sai. And softly mutter his name. "Sai….."

"I'll be back I'm going for a walk Naruto…." Sakura would smile warmly at him as she started walking away.

"Sakura! I'll come with you…its not safe to go alone with what has happened." He would grab her arm and look at her with a worried expression.

Sakura would yank her arm free and look at him with a slight annoyed look, narrowing her eyes at him. "No, I want to be alone" Naruto stepped back a little surprised to how acted so suddenly, as she nodded yes. "o-ok just be safe please…" she would sigh heavily. "look Naruto I'm sorry but I just need sometime to alone for myself I'm not mad at you I'm just mad that we don't know anything about Sai's murderer. I won't be gone to long if Kakashi sensei comes just tell him I'll be back soon ok? Sakura would pat Naruto's Shoulder gently.

''perfect ha ha ha" A deep velvety voice spoke from the shadow's forever keeping his eyes on her like prey.

Sakura would walk off to the forest to clear her head from all the crazy things that has happened. She would continue walking farther and father down the forest. Till she got to the center were she found a large Sakura blossom tree with its beautiful full bloomed flowers lightly breezing in the soft wind surrounding her, she would part her hair as it would get messy from the wind.

"How strange to find a Sakura blossom tree here…it's so beautiful." Everything was quite, to quite as a sudden rustle came from a few meters from where she stood, Sakura would turn around looking in all directions. "Wha…who's there? I know you've been following me! Show yourself coward!"

Everything happened so fast the dark figure would appear behind her in a matter seconds faster than any normal ninja. The Shadow figure was visible to see not afraid to show who he really is. "Shhhh…my little blossom" His voice ever so smooth and yet formilure to her. As she thought for a moment "why dose he sounds like Sas…"

''what…so fast…" Sakura gasped in the shook that the stranger was faster than any ninja she knew but before anything else she was thrown hard on the ground by the man that was behind her. He would pin her down holding her arms above her head so she couldn't move, moving ever so closely to her neck line with his soft lips, biting down on her smooth neck making small trickles of blood drip he would lick it up leaving a small stain on his lips

Sakura blushed lightly "WHA…" she then would be interrupted before she could say anything else. "I said shhh…" his voice was stern yet seductive. As he would lean up to her lips and kiss her forcefully. Her name would be called out in the far distance. "Sakura!" Naruto would call for her again. Looking for her, as the Male parted his lips smirking devilishly. "see yea around my little blossom…" Then he was gone.

Sakura was still on the ground her body shacking as her mind was running with many different thoughts. As she muttered ''was that a dream?'' Naruto would appear standing next to her as he crossed his arms looking down at her. "what are you doing on the ground?"

"Cause I like the smell of dirt idiot…now just please help me up." Sakura said in a sarcasms voice. As he would help her up on the ground. "well ive been looking for you the training was canceled Kakashi sensei had to help Tsunade with something. So I came looking for you I wanted to make sure you were ok." Naruto would lead the way out of the forest as Sakura would brush off the dirt that was on her. "I'm sorry I made you worry…I was just thinking and I...uhm tripped". As they continued walking out of the training grounds Naruto would walk Sakura home as it was getting late. "Well Naruto thanks for walking me home it was really nice of you." She would smile warmly at him and hug him good bye. "HEY! Anytime its what friends do." He would smirk giving her a thumbs up. "well see yea later Sakura have a good night."

"Night Naruto stay safe." Sakura would wave good bye watching her friend leave. She would move her way to her room upstairs. She would change into something more comfortable to wear, as she got into her bed she would look at her old team photo of her, Naruto and Sasuke, and there was another photo next to it of her Sai and Naruto. Looking at both the photos's she would sigh heavily and grab a book that was laying next to her. Sitting back she would read about some fairy tails of love and betrayal. It wouldn't take to long for her to finish as she yawned starching, she would place the book down on her night stand blowing out the candle and would be falling into a deep sleep.

Later on at Sakura's house a few hours would pass as the moon in the night sky was ever so clear and bright with a few gray clouds around. Outside not far from Sakura's home Stood the dark figure stood standing on a tall electric wooden pole observing her from above. He would soon appear next to her widow on the second story balcony looking in seeing his prey sleeping. He would lick his lips watching her, seeing her all her soft pink lips her hair tussled in the bed, and her semi exposed body. He would unlatch the window and make his way in ever do stealth like to not walk the sleeping girl.

The dark figure would make his move, he had a well-planned move. He grabbed some rope from his pouch and tie her hands together, he would also infuse some strong chakra so that she wouldn't be able to break so easily, to finish it off he would place a black blind fold around her eye's. Smirking he would move lower to her ear and whisper seductively. "Sa-Ku-ra Channn" Sakura would groan waking up, feeling someone above her. "Get up sweetie" moving his lips closer to hers "whaa…" Sakura would try and wiggle her way free but soon found herself in a trap as she was binned with strong chakra. She wasn't happy at all as she gritted her teeth.

"Who's there?" She moaned when she felt the man's soft lips move down her neck line kissing and nibbling once again but in a more seductive way that made her body tremble under him "Id you don't be quiet…you wont like your consequence" The man would his way back to her cheek kissing it lightly moving closer to her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe teasing her body. All this was new to her as she wasn't use to this. The way a man would touch a woman's body, which made her blush more. "Please…" she managed to slip out of her lips. "mhmm…Please what?" he Smirked devilishly as he continued to play with her body. Sakura would try to fight this as she struggled more and more under him. To stop her the man forcefully kissed her deeply and stick his tongue in her mouth and move his tongue with hers. After what seemed like forever to her he would break the kiss slowly parting away from her lips.

"mhm you like that?" He looked down at her and moved his gaze to her lower body as she was only wear pink panties and white shirt that would fall off her shoulders in just the right way to show just enough. "Get off of me! You bastered!" she barked at him. He would hold her grip tighter as he spoke in an annoyed tune "Your very annoying…"

"…Sas….Sasuke?" Sakura said surprisingly. Not believing what she is hearing. "The one and only" Sasuke said in his smooth intoxicating voice. Moving back to where he started as he would kiss down her neck to her chest. "no…please get off Sasuke." She studded scared.

"NO!..." Sasuke growled at her respond and would grope her breast hard making her whimper under him. As she would arch her back whimpering more as he would grope harder again. "I-I'm sorry Sas-Sasuke."

"hope you don't mind me taking of your shirt heh"Sasuke would let go as he moved his hands to where Sakura's shirt was and would rip it in half showing off her bare chest to him. Sakura blushed embarrassed as he was able to see all of her, well most of her. "Please….dont…"she saidas he riped off her shirt. He would smell her neck line tacking it all in. "you smell great…it's so intoxicating to me I want more" Sakura couldn't belive what she was hearing the fact to that made her blush more. "Wh-What?"

Sasuke would lick his lips, as he smirked inching closer and closer "So good…that I just want to taste…" he would lick her soft smooth neck making her body tingle as she moans softly. "Sasuke-kun"


	4. Chapter 4 His Lust

~Previously on twisted fate~

"hope you don't mind me taking of your shirt heh" Sasuke would let go as he moved his hands to where Sakura's shirt was and would rip it in half showing off her bare chest to him. Sakura blushed embarrassed as he was able to see all of her, well most of her.

"Please….dont…"she said as he ripped off her shirt. He would smell her neck line tacking it all in. "you smell great…it's so intoxicating to me I want more" Sakura couldn't belive what she was hearing the fact to that made her blush more.

"Wh-What?" Sasuke would lick his lips, as he smirked inching closer and closer "So good…that I just want to taste…" he would lick her soft smooth neck making her body tingle as she moans softly.

"Sasuke-kun"

~Now~

Sasuke would moves swiftly and gently moving Sakura's body as she was laying on her front side. He would slowly kiss her neck moving down her back with soft kisses. As he ran his long masculine figures along her side. He would whisper into the shell of her ear in his deep husk smooth voice. "Sakura…Sakura…Sa..ku..ra"

"Please…please Sasuke-kun…." She whimper softly, as she trembled to his every touch.

"please what…Sa…ku..ra-chan…"

He would smirk, as he would move his hands and grasp her breasts from behind. As he would play with her dusty rose color nipples as he would kiss her tender neck licking it to his heart's content. As he would roll her over to face him as he let his finger travel over her collarbone and the column of her neck. She shuddered the moment, his fingers touched her naked skin, sending slight electric shocks through her veins. His fingers traveled over her chest, between her breasts and over her stomach she couldn't find any words left in her brain, her tongue was heavy, and her head became too foggy to think clearly. She closed her eyes against her better knowledge as she threw her head back when she felt his hot palm creeping on her lower stomach. His thumb stroked the soft skin of her stomach and when she felt his lips on her throat, she froze.

"I can smell it… your longing for my touch, Sakura. You are so aroused you can barely withstand it anymore and I am willing to give it to you." With that, he buried his fangs deep in her throat and immediately her emotions ran high she didn't know what to do.

"by the end of the night you will be screaming for more of me ha ha ha" Sasuke chuckled darkly to her actions, as he was pleased.

"you know I can't let you tell anyone about this" Sasuke would hug her close to him in a possessive way. As she would glance at him with her deep green eye's pleading. "what are you gonna do with me…" Sakura whisperd as he made his grip tighter around her. As he whispered harshly into the shell of her ear smirking. "I have to go…you tell anyone about this people will die for your mistake…tell anyone and well I'll let you find out sweet heart…"

Sasuke would shove her hard onto the cold ground as Sakura would glare at him. "you sick bastered" He would lean down cupping her chin making her look up at him. "You will go back to Konoha…and act like nothing happened…tell them you go lost make something up…I don't care you're a smart girl you will think of something"

"b…b..but" Sakura froze and shuddered under her breath staring at him. Sasuke would grip her chin tightly glaring at her coldly with his dark onyx eyes "you heard me Sakura, now don't mess this up…because I will find you, so don't run away sweety…now get the hell out of here"

He would push her back agents the tree vanishing from her in a black haze. As Sakura would leave the forest from where Sasuke last left and tortured her. She would slowly make her way back to Konoha's Gate entrance. As she entered Naruto ran towards her as he griped her shoulders frustrated and worried eye's as he raised his voice" do you have any idea how worried you have made us all?!"

Sakura would look down ashamed and embarrassed as she couldn't look Naruto in the eye's "I'm sorry Naruto…I got lost and couldn't find my way back, I'm sorry I made you worry about me…" Naruto's eyes soften as he held his dear friend close to him and kiss her forehead tenderly. "Its ok, but you sould probably go home and rest. We have some training tomorrow"

She would smile softly to him as she patted his shoulder, facing her way home "your right, I'll see you around I guess…thanks again Naruto"

Naruto would smirk one of his big corny but happy smiles giving her a thumbs up. "Hey Sakura-chan! Do me a favor, when you get home you should lock up your house tight, words going around that there is an intruder…I know your tough but still it's better to be safe than sorry right! Haha"

Sakura's eyes widen a bit shocked hearing that there was an intruder in her village."oh…o-okay" as she thought to herself "_**intruder**_**…I don't know what's worse that or…what happened earlier"**

As she walked down one of the busy streets of konoha she would watch the people seeing some shops closing up for the day and a few restaurants busy with orders and dinners as she got to her home she'd walk up the stair case that lead to her apartment. As it was getting darker out as the village was blanketed with the night sky filled with stars and some lights that lite up the village.

Meanwhile in the shadows of her apartment, that the hall way was lite with some candles on the wall for some light. The place was quite as she was home alone as she was enjoying having her own place. As she would turn around locking the front door behind her she would make her way to her bed room opening the large wooden oak door un-know to her there was a dark tall figure sitting on her bed with only the moon light barely showing his broad shoulders as his red eyes were staring intently at her small frame. She would sigh softly as she stretched her arms to get more comfortable he would suddenly appear in front of her grabbing both her arms tightly, Making her gasp suddenly.

"where have you been Sakura!"

He spook to her in his deep velvet voice, as his face was inches from hers as she blushed he teasingly moved closer making their lips barely touching. As she mustered up a few words to speak to him. "I was w-with Naruto…"

He smirked at her reaction. Pinning her to the wall of her room "you didn't tell him did you Sakura?" As he summed a few of his snakes as they would slither up her body crawling over her shoulders and back down her front as the snakes slithered around her ankles. Making her tremble with some fear.

"N-NO I didn't tell anyone not ever Naruto" Sasuke would move his lips to her neck kissing it softly as he smirked a toothy grin showing his fangs.

"I'm hungry…so be a good girl and be quite." As he grazed his sharp fangs along her neck like a needle. "Please Sasuke….please stop…this isn't right" he would slowly lick her neck lightly blowing on it sending unpleasant please threw her body, making her lightly moan. As he laughed darkly he would move to her bed laying her down, fast and swiftly before she could register what was going on he would lean into her neck smelling her.

" Mhmm HAHAH… Ahh Sakura you're a very…very bad girl…you smell wonderful… like strawberries and blossoms I can't help myself when I'm around with you" he would nuzzle her close as he nose and lips trilled down her neck. As he placed his palm over her eyes. As she hissed at him "Stop it Sasuke…"

He would narrow his eyes at her as he removed his hand from her eyes and run his hand threw her pink locks as he would tug them roughly licking her collar bone, making her scream and blush.

"mhm that's right baby scream…scream for me" he would move his free hand and slip his hand under shorts and panties rubbing her clit as he would rub his thumb over the nub of her woman hood sending more please threw her body. He would tease her more rubbing it fast with ease making her scream and moan more.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…I cant keep doing this….its n-not right….please I'm b-begging you..stop…"

As she made a breathless moan, when he slid a figure inside her tight folds slipping it in and out as she was becoming more wet with each thrust as he would add another figure to tease her more. His pace was getting faster her hips moved grinding against his hand to make his finger's go deeper. He inserted a third finger – pushing it in deep and hard.

"Ah! S-Sa…. SASUKE-KUN!" Her juices came violently, soaking his hand in her essence. Giving her another kiss.

"why is that…I think you are enjoying it sweet heart"

He would slowly kiss down her neck as he took his left free hand unzipping her top as he would make his way down kissing between her breast down to her belly as he would make his way to her forbidden area he would yank her panties down as he pulled out of her he would lick her clit, as he ran his tongue over as he stuck it inside he could feel her wet walls closing in tasting her sweet juices. As she would run her hands threw her his charcoal spiky locks tugging them as he ate her pussy like a hungry beast. That would make her moan loader, with lust slowly taking over her body.

" AHH SASUKE!"

"Harder?…faster?… tell me what you want babe" he would smirk devilishly as he would lean up to her watching her flushed face grow darker and her eyes slowly glazing over with pleasure. "I…want you…t..**(stop….)**

"hm yes…come on tell…but I think I already know the answer…."

"I…I….**(Come on sakura you can say it..tell him no)**

"You want me bad Sakura, what's it gonna take for your stubborn little self to admit it hn"

Sasuke would lick her lips and kiss her deeply letting her taste herself from him. Deeping the kiss their toungs would swirl dancing with one another as she was slowly giving into him as she fought with her toung to show dominance of his. He would break their hot passionate kiss as he would bite down into her neck piercing the tender flash suckling her neck drawing her sweet blood to his lips as he drank her happily. As he held him close her hot breath escaped her lips moaning his name

" ahhh S..Sasuke…k-kun"

He would pull away from her neck as her blood stained his pale lips as he greedily like his lips clean of her blood. "your tasty Sa-ku-ra-chan" leaning into her he would push his lower half to her womanhood as it pulsed wanting more of him.

"Sasuke…" She spoke softly as he would kiss her cheek and forehead tenderly. As he whispered softy to her. "now sleep…"

"w-where are you g-going?...? she mumbled breathlessly

"Oh don't worry too much about that my little blossom…..i'll be back" he smirked as he slowing walked back into the shadows his oxyn eyes staring at her as he licked his lips disappearing leaving not trace of him.


End file.
